School Problems
by followmedown97
Summary: Sasuke has been chatting online with a new, mysterious, friend, who knows almost everything about him. Will Sasuke find out who it is? Will he accept who this mysterious 'Fox' is? Read to find out! NxS
1. Chapter 1

_**little_fox87 **__has logged on_

_**strong_wolf29 **__has logged on_

_**little_fox87: **__Wolfy! ;) How's it going?_

_**strong_wolf29: **__I'm fine how are you?_

_**little_fox87: **__I'm fine! So how's school?_

_**strong_wolf29: **__Ugh, boring, wish I could recognise you, then it would be better ;)_

_**little_fox87: **__Aw! Sorry but I don't wanna be mauled by your fan girls._

_**strong_wolf29: **__I know, I just think it's unfair how you know who I am, but I don't know who you are..._

_**little_fox87: **__Well maybe if you can guess, I'll tell you._

_**strong_wolf29: **__Okay, how many class's do I have with you?_

_**little_fox87: **__...About, maybe..._

_**strong_wolf29: **__Maybe?_

_**little_fox87: **__All of them. :D_

_**strong_wolf29: **__Hm, you are a boy, and not one of my crazy fan girls right?_

_**little_fox87:**__ No, Imma nine foot troll, i g2g now ttyl._

_**little_fox87**__ has logged off_

A dark haired man ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"Who are you?" He sighed, glaring at his computer.

Elsewhere

A blond haired boy smiled at his computer as he logged off.

"Sasuke will never find out it's me."

Next Day

Naruto stared out the window, having nothing better to do, since school hadn't started yet.

"Dobe? Is that you?" A familiar voice came from behind him, so he turned around.

"Yea, why?" He replied

"You're never here early, did you sleep here or something?"

"Hell no! Why would I do that? Unlike _some people_ I have a life!" Naruto replied.

"Are you implying that _I _don't have a life?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Well other then getting everyone who so much as touch's you mauled by your fan girls , no, you don't have a life! I'll bet you don't even like anyone!"

"For your information I _do _like someone!" Everyone in the hallway gasped. Naruto just stared, _'Could he mean,' _Sasuke's mask slipped for a second, showing horror, then was masked again.

"SASUKE-KUNNNN! WHO WHO?" He's fan girls screamed.

"Well I'll leave you to that then, don't wanna be mauled by your fan girls." Naruto said, walking to the class room. Sasuke stared for a moment at his retreating back, then he proceeded to run away from his fan girls.

At home

_**strong_wolf29 **__has logged on_

_**strong_wolf29: **__Hey little fox?_

_**little_fox87: **__Yea?_

_**strong_wolf29: **__Did you know about the Halloween party coming up at school?_

_**little_fox87: **__Who doesn't?_

_**strong_wolf29: **__Well I was thinking..._

_**little_fox87: **__OH NO! XD_

_**strong_wolf29:**__ Shut up, I was thinking, that, maybe..._

_**little_fox87:**__ Yea?_

_**strong_wolf29: **__That maybe we could meet there? In disguise of course._

_**little_fox87: **__We could, but we will wear mask's and I don't take mine off till you find out who I am, okay?_

_**strong_wolf29: **__That would be great. I can't wait._

Halloween Party

Sasuke stood by the wall, leaning on it, waiting for Fox to show up at the meeting place that he and Fox had agreed on.

Fox had said 7:30, and it was now 8:25, and Sasuke was getting agitated, just when Sasuke was about to leave, someone run up beside him.

Breathing hard the person said, "Sorry I'm late Sasuke," He said between breath's.

"It's okay, so, wanna take a walk around the school with me?" Fox nodded.

As they walked around, Sasuke asked questions to help him figure out who Fox really was, but all he was allowed to ask were yes or no questions.

"Are you someone I talk to on a daily basis?" He asked.

"You could say that, yes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uh'uh'uh buddy, yes or no questions."

"Yea whatever, Do you have blond hair?"

"Yes,"

"Okay now this is going to be a stupid question but, are you Naruto?"

"What,do you want me to be?" Fox grinned.

"Just answer the question stupid!"

"Okay, -" Fox was cut off.

"Sasuke~! What are you doing?"

Sasuke let out a sigh,"I'm talking with a friend, what do you want?" He asked, turning away from Fox, who was now sneaking away, which no one seemed to notice.

"Who? I don't see any one! Any way, have you seen Naruto? I can't find him anywhere and I need him to run an around for me." Sakura said, and Sasuke sighed again and turned around, and got the shock of his life, Fox was no longer there.

"Oh thanks Sakura! You scared him away!" He said running in the direction he thought he would have gone.

Sakura stared after him, "What's his problem?"

"He has a stick up his ass?" Sakura, startled, turned around.

"Oh! Naruto there you are! I need you to do something for me."

"Oh. okay, what do you need?"

"I need you to spy on Sasuke for us, okay?"

"Uh, that's not really my thing-"

"Naruto~!"

"If you would listen to my whole sentence you would have hear the, 'But I'll do it' at the end." Sakura hugged him.

"Thanks Naruto! You're the best!"

"Yea whatever." He said, walking away in the direction Sakura had pointed.

As soon as he was out of Sakura's sight he sighed, pulling out a mask, and putting it on, the mask not only covered his face, but it also covered his hair.

"Fox! There you are, I've been looking all over for you." The voice made Naruto jump.

"Sorry, I hate Sakura!" He said with a grin.

"As do I, my friend, as do I." Naruto laughed. "I do believe you never answered my question, as stupid as it is, like you could be that loser." Naruto stopped smiling, his eye's showing hurt for a second, then it was gone, this little hint of emotion went unnoticed by Sasuke though. "So, can you say no already so we can move on?"

"Yes I am Naruto,"

"Now see that's what I thought- Wait, what?" Naruto took off his mask, showing Sasuke, his face was filled with hurt and anger.

"N-Naruto?"

"You were right, someone like me could never be fox right? Well then see ya Sasuke." Naruto just ran, he ran all the way home and locked the door.

Naruto lay down on his bed crying, he thought he'd had something, something that wouldn't hurt him, something that he could always smile about, he was wrong.

Naruto, cried himself to sleep that night.

Next Day

Naruto did his very best to ignore Sasuke, but the teme just kept walking toward him, and trying to talk to him, Naruto just brushed him off.

"So~! What's Sasuke really like?" Sakura asked, 'that's right, she asked me to spy on him.'

"He's a bastard, in every single way."

"Um, Naruto, he's right behind you..."

"And I could care less." He said and walked away, Sasuke looked hurt, and Sakura noticed, she felt jealous and mad at first, but then thought about something a wise person said once, 'If the person you love is happy then you should be happy.' So Sakura looked at Sasuke and said.

"Sasuke, I'm going to help you." Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"I'm going to help you fix your relationship with Naruto, but first I gotta know what you did."

"No way in hell I'll tell you anything like that, and what make's you think I did something?"

"Oh I wasn't going to get the information from you," She smiled, "I'm gonna go see if Naruto's alright." She said in that innocent way, ignoring his second question.

"Don't you dare." Sasuke started but she was gone, he sighed, "Great."

TBC XD

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey! Okay, now that I've posted this pain in the butt I can now go back to working on my other story! I have SO many Ideas for it! Also, sorry for not updating anything for such a long time! I should be able to post a new chapter this weekend for my other story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura I really don't wanna talk right now." I said.

"Well too bad, I wanna help you and Sasuke!" I looked at her, confused, _'She wanted to help me and Sasuke? What? Even if I understood, why would she want to help me? She HATES me….'_

"Is this some kind of joke? If so it's not funny."

"No it's not a joke, I honestly want to help, cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Everything, start from the beginning."

"Lets do this later, say my house, around three?"

"Oh, uh, okay sure!" She then walked away, going to class.

I looked around for teachers, but none were in sight, so I slipped out the tall, plate glass front doors of the school and went home.

Later that day

I looked at the clock, 3:25 it read.

"Great... She's late." I thought lying down on my couch.

**DING DONG**

The door bell rang, I looked over, _'Just as I get comfortable...' _I thought, getting up and going to the door.

When I opened the door, I didn't see Sakura, just Sasuke, standing there, hands behind his back. I looked him up and down, then slammed the door in his face and locked the door.

"Oh come on Naruto! I'm _sorry!_ I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought that you were different, you know, weird and dumb-"

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better and open the door?" I asked, feeling my heart racing, with anger or happiness that he came here, I don't know, but it was racing.

"Damn it! Don't interrupt, and open the freaking door so I can apologize the right way!"

"Fine, but I'm not going to forgive you, I promise you!" I said and opened the door to let him in.

He walked in and gestured for me to sit down.

"As I was saying, I thought you were just weird and dumb," I rolled my eyes, and he sighed, " but fox, you Naruto, are a really interesting, fun person with a good personality, and, sad to say it but, a bad temper."

"Is that all?" I asked, but really, that touched me, no one had ever said that to me, well, besides the bad temper part.

"No." He said, walking to me, making me nervous.

"Wha-what are y-you doing?" I asked as he leaned close to my face.

He stopped three inch's away from my lips. "Finishing my apology." He said, then kissed me.

The caught me off guard, but it was gentle and warm, it made me feel, well, home.

He backed away, blushing, "Sorry..." He said before turning away.

"Wait!" I yell, grabbing his shoulder.

He turned around, looking as if he expected to be hit, or verbally rejected.

I looked him in the eye for a second, readying myself, then kissed him, gently and warmly, on the lips.

It took him a while, but he responded by kissing back.

"Oh wow." Was heard from behind us.

We pulled away from each other and looked at the intruder.

"Uh... It's not what it look's like?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good ne? I, personally, love it! X3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke and I looked back to the intruder.

"Sakura?"

"Well, I guess you didn't need my help after all."

"Yea, I guess not."

"Wait, wait a minute, Naruto, you agreed to let _Sakura _help you? You know she _hates_ you right?"

"Yea, but she sounded, I don't, like she really wanted to help, how could I say no?"

"You weren't concerned at all that it might have been a trap?"

"Not really..."

"Uh, guys, I'm right here." We turned to look at her, Sasuke glared at her.

"What were you playing at, you little witch?"

"Oh, get bent Sasuke, I just wanted to help, and after seeing the _display of affection_, you won't have to worry about me hanging around you anymore."

"Sakura?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why?"

"You just don't seem like yourself is all."

"Oh, well, i'm perfectly fine, just not into Sasuke anymore."

"Okay."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Now, Sakura, if you don't mind, we were a little busy with something I'd very much like to continue."

"Hmmm?" She looked at the two of us, then suddenly a light-bulb went off and a look of acknowledgement was on her face, then a look of disgust, "Ewwwww! Don't, for the love of puppys don't do that around me!" She said as she rushed out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Well, now that she's gone, shall we continue?" Sasuke asked, lust in his eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know, Sakura kind of ruined it for me." I said with my best thinking face on.

"I'm going to kill her." He said in anger as he moved toward the door.

"Whoooaa there! I was just kidding! Where do you think you're going?" I said, turning him around and placing my lips on his.

When we broke apart he said, "I'm not going anywhere. Ever again."

And, well, you know, things went on from there, things little kiddos like yourself shouldn't worry about, so I guess this is the end of our story.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, was that good or what? XD Bye. FOR NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, sorry.<strong>


End file.
